Nosepass
/ |dexsinnoh= |dexunova= |dexcokalos=093 |evointo=Probopass |gen=Generation III |species=Compass Pokémon |type=Rock |metheight=1.0 m |imheight=3'03" |metweight=97.0 kg |imweight=213.8 lbs. |color=Gray |ability=Sturdy Magnet Pull |dw=Sand Force |body=12 |egg1=Mineral |male=50 |evo= }} Nosepass (Japanese: ノズパス Nozupasu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Evolution Nosepass evolves into Probopass when it levels up in Mt. Coronet or Chargestone Cave. Appearances *Roxanne's Nosepass *Hank's Nosepass *Alan's Nosepass *Holly's Nosepass Game info Game locations |rubysapphire=Granite Cave (Rock Smash) |rsrarity=Uncommon |emerald=Granite Cave (Rock Smash) |erarity=Uncommon |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Route 206 |dprarity=Swarm |platinum=Mt. Coronet |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Safari Zone |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |xy=Route 10 (Horde) |xyrarity=Rare}} Side game data |number=044 |pokemon=Nosepass |group=Rock |fieldmove=Crush 2 |pokeassist=Rock |entry=It hurls stones to attack. |hp=252 |onsight=No reaction.}} Pokédex entries |ruby=Nosepass's magnetic nose is always pointed to the north. If two of these Pokémon meet, they cannot turn their faces to each other when they are close because their magnetic noses repel one another. |sapphire=Nosepass had been said to be completely unmoving, with its magnetic nose pointed due north. However, close observation has revealed that the Pokémon actually moves by a little over 3/8 of an inch every year. |emerald=Its body emits a powerful magnetism. It feeds on prey that is pulled in by the force. Its magnetism is stronger in cold seasons. |firered=Its magnetic nose consistently faces north. Travelers check Nosepass to get their bearings. |leafgreen=Its magnetic nose consistently faces north. Travelers check Nosepass to get their bearings. |diamond=Its nose is a magnet. As a result, this Pokémon always keeps its face pointing north. |pearl=Its nose is a magnet. As a result, this Pokémon always keeps its face pointing north. |platinum=When endangered, it may protect itself by raising its magnetism and drawing iron objects to its body. |heartgold=If two of these meet, they cannot get too close because their noses repel each other. |soulsilver=If two of these meet, they cannot get too close because their noses repel each other. |black=When endangered, it may protect itself by raising its magnetism and drawing iron objects to its body. |white=When endangered, it may protect itself by raising its magnetism and drawing iron objects to its body. |black 2=Its magnetic nose always faces north and draws iron objects to its body to protect itself better. |white 2=Its magnetic nose always faces north and draws iron objects to its body to protect itself better. |x=Its magnetic nose always faces north and draws iron objects to its body to protect itself better. |y=Its magnetic nose consistently faces north. Travelers check Nosepass to get their bearings. |or=Nosepass’s magnetic nose is always pointed to the north. If two of these Pokémon meet, they cannot turn their faces to each other when they are close because their magnetic noses repel one another. |as=Nosepass had been said to be completely unmoving, with its magnetic nose pointed due north. However, close observation has revealed that the Pokémon actually moves by a little over 3/8 of an inch every year.}} Stats Sprites |rbysapspr=RS 299 front.png |rbysapsprs=NosepassShinyRSFRLG.png |emeraldspr=E 299 front.gif |emeraldsprs=NosepassShinyE.gif |frlgspr=RS 299 front.png |frlgsprs=NosepassShinyRSFRLG.png |IIIback=NosepassBackGenIII.png |IIIbacks=NosepassBackShinyGenIII.png |dpspr=DP 299 front.png |dpsprs=NosepassShinyDP.png |ptspr=Pt 299 front.png |ptsprs=NosepassShinyPtHGSS.png |hgssspr=Pt 299 front.png |hgsssprs=NosepassShinyPtHGSS.png |IVback=NosepassBackGenIV.png |IVbacks=NosepassBackShinyGenIV.png |bwspr=Nosepass BW.gif |bwsprs=NosepassShinyBW.gif |Vback=NosepassBackBW.gif |Vbacks=NosepassBackShinyBW.gif |xyspr=Nosepass XY.gif |xysprs=NosepassShinyXY.gif |VIback=NosepassBackXY.gif |VIbacks=NosepassBackShinyXY.gif }} Trivia *Nosepass is the currently the only non- -type Pokémon that has the ability Magnet Pull. It is also the only single-type Pokémon with this ability. *Probopass and Nosepass have a similar appearance as Moai statues. Gallery 299Nosepass_AG_anime.png 299Nosepass_Dream.png 299Roxanne_Nosepass_Adventures.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon